O Violão
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Durante seu intenso treinamento para se tornar cavaleiro, o pequeno Seiya encontrava a paz nas aulas de música.


**O VIOLÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

Passava das nove horas da noite quando Marin saiu de sua casa no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata, apressada, usando roupas civis muito simples, calça jeans e camiseta branca, mas com sua máscara no rosto.

Em noites de sábado como essa, era comum que soldados rasos e cavaleiros descessem para Rodório à procura de diversão. Entretanto, a amazona de Águia não costumava fazer parte desse grupo.

Em três anos convivendo com ela, Seiya podia contar nos dedos das mãos as vezes que a viu sair à noite. Não conseguia sequer imaginar sua austera treinadora fazendo algo parecido com se divertir. A vida dela era só treino e mais treino. Em casa, falava pouco, costumava ficar quieta no sofá, descansando, lendo ou escrevendo em um caderno que o menino acreditava ser um diário pessoal. Certo dia Seiya aproveitou-se de um descuido para dar uma espiada nele. Esperava ler segredos cabeludos mas se deparou apenas com anotações sobre o treinamento dele e observações de astronomia.

Achava que essas saídas dela eram tão chatas quanto as notas no caderno, mas a curiosidade era maior, por isso essa noite ele resolveu segui-la. Acompanhou-a de longe, o mais discretamente possível.

Já iam perto da saída do Santuário quando ele ouviu uma doce melodia soar rompendo o silêncio da noite. Seguindo o som, o garoto foi levado até a arena de treinos, onde um soldado raso tocava violão.

– Cai fora, moleque! – o homem bradou irritado ao perceber a presença do menino.

– Ah, deixa eu ficar – respondeu, distraindo-se e esquecendo completamente da treinadora. – Eu estava achando bonito, seu besta.

– Tem que achar nada, não! Vaza!

– Vou não! Vem me tirar! – provocou.

– Mas você é abusado mesmo, hein, japinha?

– E você é egoísta. Só quero ficar ouvindo, o que é que tem?

– Então fica, mas não abre essa sua boca.

– Beleza! – comemorou o garoto.

Seiya sentou perto do músico com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos sob o queixo, e ficou vários minutos observando atentamente os sons que o rapaz tirava daquele instrumento.

– Que música é essa? – o garoto perguntou a certa altura.

– Não mandei você ficar calado? – retrucou o soldado.

– É que eu fiquei curioso.

O homem não falou nada, continuou tocando e depois, encorajado pelo olhar de encantamento do garoto, cantarolou parte de uma letra em inglês.

O pequeno Seiya não estava entendendo uma palavra sequer do que o soldado estava cantando, mas era muito bonito e reconfortante, trazia algum tipo de paz que ele não conseguia encontrar em outra coisa naquele lugar tão quente, árido e tão longe da sua terra natal.

– Me ensina a tocar? – pediu com olhinhos expectantes.

– Não.

– Ah, vai, me ensina! Por favor! Eu quero tanto!

– Tenho mais o que fazer, japinha.

– Tem nada, só vive zanzando por aí. Finalmente uma coisa que eu quero aprender nessa droga de Santuário e você não quer me ensinar. Deixa de ser ruim, me ensina, me ensina, me ensina, me ensina...

– Cala a boca! Parece um disco arranhado! Desgraça de garoto insistente!

Seiya continuou repetindo "me ensina" e saltitando ao redor do soldado até vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

– Tá, seu japinha insuportável!

– Eba! Mas para com isso de japinha, meu nome é Seiya. Qual é o seu?

– Elvis – respondeu o soldado pomposamente. – Elvis Presley.

Como Seiya não pareceu se importar, o soldado repetiu:

– Elvis Presley, miserável. Não conhece?

– Mora em Rodório?

– Mas é um ignorante mesmo. Ele era o rei do rock.

– Não conheço, não.

– Vai conhecer. Vou ensinar as músicas dele, vou te educar musicalmente.

– Tá bom, seu Elvis, mas se eu aprender a tocar já tá bom.

O soldado com nome famoso começou a ensinar as noções básicas ao garoto, que observava tudo muito concentrado.

– Já está tarde – anunciou Elvis, depois de pouco mais de uma hora de aula. – Vai praticando a posição dos dedos como eu ensinei.

– Tá bom! – o garoto respondeu empolgado.

– Esteja aqui na mesma hora no próximo sábado.

– Ih, seu Elvis – murmurou o menino, coçando a cabeça. – Vou tentar, juro que vou, mas pode ser que não dê. Sabe como é, a Marin é meio brava. Mas obrigado, seu Elvis! Eu adorei!

– Certo, seu japinha folgado do caramba – resmungou o soldado e saiu andando, carregando o violão e cantarolando uma música.

Não queria admitir mas adorou passar a noite ensinando o menino. Foi um alívio na dureza do cotidiano do Santuário. Era solitário viver ali, ainda mais para um soldado raso como ele, que sequer era notado.

Chegou ainda criança para ser aspirante a uma armadura de prata, mas acabou virando um soldado raso sem nome, armadura ou estirpe. Pensou muitas vezes em desertar e sair pelo mundo vivendo de música, mas temia ser punido com a morte, por isso foi ficando.

Agora, conformado, tocava na arena para sua plateia imaginária, até o pequeno Seiya aparecer. Quando ele pediu para aprender, Elvis esperava alguma dificuldade pois o que se falava entre os soldados era que o menino japonês era muito burro e preguiçoso, mas acabou sendo surpreendido pela dedicação e velocidade com que ele aprendia. Definitivamente não havia nada de burro no garoto, era só uma questão de descobrir o que o interessava e Elvis estava feliz por esse algo ser a música.

Seiya voltou para casa torcendo para que Marin ainda não tivesse voltado. Esgueirou-se pela porta com cautela, apurando os ouvidos para tentar ouvir qualquer sinal de que ela estava em casa, mas ela, felizmente, ainda não estava.

Escovou os dentes, tirou a roupa e jogou-se na cama rapidamente porque no dia seguinte, apesar de ser domingo, teria treinamento. Dormiu quase imediatamente, sonhando com suas futuras aulas de música.

A semana arrastou-se com todos aqueles treinos chatos e exaustivos. No sábado, o garoto torceu para que Marin saísse mas ela não dava sinais de que iria a lugar algum essa noite.

Depois do jantar, a amazona deitou-se no sofá e pegou um livro. Na outra poltrona, Seiya fingia cochilar, mas depois de vários minutos esperando, ele não aguentou e perguntou:

– Posso ir dar um passeio por aí?

– Não – ela respondeu secamente, sem tirar os olhos da página.

– Mas por quê? Não tô fazendo nada. Tá calor. Quero andar um pouco.

Ela virou a página e não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

– Você devia sair também – o pequeno Seiya sugeriu.

– E você devia ficar quieto ou ir dormir.

– Tá cedo… Ah, vai, deixa eu sair.

– Não. Vá dormir que o calor passa.

Seiya resmungou e foi deitar irritado com a negativa da treinadora, maquinando um jeito de fugir.

Minutos depois, levantou da cama e espiou pelo buraco da fechadura. Marin ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com o livro na mão. Continuou espiando por vários minutos e notou que ela estava imóvel.

– Mas não vai virar a página nunca? Essa miserável dormiu com o livro aberto? Com essa droga de máscara na cara eu não consigo saber…

O garoto resolveu arriscar a sorte. Com cautela, abriu a porta do quarto e foi saindo bem devagar, pé ante pé, tentando não fazer barulho. A porta da frente rangeu um pouco quando foi aberta e ele sobressaltou-se mas Marin não se mexeu.

– Isso! – comemorou o garoto quando conseguiu sair sem problemas.

Correu até a arena, onde Elvis o esperava para mais uma aula. O soldado abriu um sorriso quando viu o menino, mas logo disfarçou e fechou a cara.

– Pensei que não vinha – disse, fingindo indiferença. – Já estava indo embora.

– Desculpa. Eu tive que fugir…

– Acho melhor a gente parar com isso. Não quero confusão com a Marin, garoto. Aquela mulher é muito geniosa.

– Não faz isso, seu Elvis, por favor! Eu quero muito aprender! Por favor, por favor!

– Tá, tá – Elvis respondeu, segurando-se para não rir. O garoto comemorou com pulinhos de empolgação. – Para de pular e senta aí. Parece um cabrito.

Seiya obedeceu e, com um grande sorriso, preparou-se para sua segunda aula de violão.

No sábado seguinte, Seiya esperou novamente que Marin saísse mas ela não o fez.

– Marin, posso dar uma volta? – ele pediu, já esperando um sonoro não como resposta.

– Pode – ela respondeu, surpreendendo o garoto.

– É? Sério? Posso mesmo?

– Pode. Eu sei aonde você quer tanto ir todos os sábados. Eu sempre sei de tudo, garoto idiota.

– Se sabe, por que deixa?

– Porque eu quero. Vá, só não volte tarde. Se voltar, azar o seu, pois amanhã tem treino logo cedo.

Seiya agradeceu e saiu correndo para não haver a mínima chance de ela mudar de ideia.

Sob a máscara, Marin sorria.

No domingo seguinte à primeira aula, o próprio soldado Elvis, temendo problemas com a amazona de hierarquia superior, pediu permissão a ela para continuar. Marin permitiu por acreditar que seria útil para melhor concentração, disciplina e memória de seu pequeno discípulo.

Sem precisar fugir, todos os sábados, religiosamente, Seiya ia para sua aula com o soldado.

Anos mais tarde, quando já dominava a técnica, ia só se encontrar com o amigo e tocar um pouco para relaxar.

Seiya seguiu fazendo isso até conseguir sua armadura de Pégaso e deixar o Santuário já como um cavaleiro de bronze. Secretamente, Elvis se orgulhava do aluno e sabia que também possuía uma pequena parte nessa vitória.

Quando correu a notícia de que cavaleiros de prata foram despachados para matar o garoto, temeu pela vida de Seiya, mas o danado conseguiu se safar. Depois vieram os boatos de que ele e mais quatro cavaleiros de bronze estavam subindo o Zodíaco Dourado com o objetivo de depor o Grande Mestre e salvar a vida da "falsa Athena" a quem eles seguiam.

Elvis esteve lá para ver a garota e até um soldado raso como ele pôde sentir o cosmo divino que emanava dela. Soube naquela hora que Seiya e seus companheiros, ajudados pela força da Athena verdadeira, conseguiriam um milagre.

Passados alguns meses da retomada do Santuário pela deusa, Seiya retornou ao lugar. Carregado de pacotes, foi direto à casa de Marin no alojamento, seu lar por seis anos. Conversaram por longos minutos, ele deu a ela alguns presentes, depois disse que queria rever seu amigo Elvis. Pegou o volume maior, um grande pacote coberto por papel de presente brilhante, cujo formato denunciava de imediato o conteúdo, e foi para o alojamento dos soldados rasos.

– Fala, meu amigo Elvis! – Seiya cumprimentou ainda de longe, acenando. Elvis correu até ele.

– Seiya! O que faz aqui na periferia?

– Vim ver meu amigo, ora essa! Como estão as coisas por aqui?

– Mudaram bastante. A vida está um pouco melhor agora que o Mestre caiu. Mas ainda sou o que sou.

– Hum… sim. Trouxe um presente. – Ele entregou o pacote ao soldado.

– Olha, que difícil de adivinhar – riu Elvis, rasgando o papel. – Nem parece um estojo de violão.

– Pois é… não consegui disfarçar – Seiya disse, coçando a cabeça do mesmo jeito que fazia quando ainda era criança.

Quando terminou de desembrulhar e abriu o estojo, os olhos do soldado encheram-se de lágrimas.

– É um violão muito caro…

– Você merece o melhor, meu amigo. O que fez foi crucial para que eu suportasse isso aqui. Sou muito grato.

– Digo o mesmo, Seiya. Obrigado de coração por tudo.

– Tem mais uma coisa. – Seiya tirou do bolso um papel e entregou a Elvis.

O soldado abriu a folha e leu o conteúdo.

– É isso mesmo que eu entendi? – perguntou pois não conseguia acreditar no que estava escrito.

– Sim, eu falei com a deusa. Você não é mais um soldado raso sem nome. Foi nomeado curador do acervo musical do Santuário e músico oficial das futuras cerimônias, recepções, festas... Eu nem sabia que o Santuário tinha um acervo de discos, mas descobriram muita coisa nos aposentos do Saga, e querem que alguém cuide disso. Tem até uns discos do Elvis Presley de verdade lá. Ah, e você vai ter que sair do alojamento coletivo pra ir morar no alojamento superior, numa casa só sua.

O soldado Elvis ponderou por alguns segundos, assimilando as novidades sob o olhar atento de Seiya, que tentava adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Então endireitou a postura, estufou o peito, ergueu o queixo de modo altivo e declarou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Seiya:

– Parece que o jogo virou, né? Agora vou até morar no alojamento grã-fino! Tô ficando importante!

– Pois é! – Seiya concordou rindo e retribuiu o tapinha.

– Seu japinha danado! – exclamou Elvis, dando um tapa mais forte. – Não sabia que você estava com essa moral toda com a deusa.

– Para com isso… – Seiya pediu com um sorrisinho envergonhado. – Eu só falei que seu talento podia ser melhor aproveitado…

– Sei… não tem nada a ver com uns boatos que rolam, né?

Seiya ficou vermelho como a malha da camisa que usava.

– Boatos? Que boatos?

– Deixa pra lá. Que tal ir à arena, reviver os velhos tempos, tocar um pouco, trocar uma ideia?

– Estava mesmo pensando nisso. Até trouxe uma coisinha… – Seiya tirou da mochila uma garrafa de_ ouzo. _– Mas só vou se você contar o que esse povo da boca grande anda falando.

– Eu que sou boca grande… Pra quê fui falar nisso? Até parece que não sei como você é insistente…

– Exatamente! Agora fala!

– Só depois que eu tomar uns goles desse _ouzo_… Você não vai tomar, não é? Ainda é menor de idade.

– Você acha mesmo que eu não vou? – debochou o cavaleiro e abriu a garrafa.

* * *

_Oi, pessoal! _

_Era para ser a fic de aniversário do Seiya mas só tive tempo de terminá-la hoje… Que bom, porque eu tinha feito um final triste, com a morte do soldado e tal, mas hoje eu resolvi refazer tudo. O soldado Elvis merecia um final feliz!_

_É isso!_

_Obrigada por ler! ;)_


End file.
